Do what ya like
"Do what ya like" jest czternastą piosenką w albumie Freefonix. Jest śpiewana przez Freezbone'a i BB. Jest śpiewana w czołówce. Pierwszy raz jej pełna wersja została zaśpiewana w odcinku "Wąż z Jerycha". Tekst piosenki Freefonixthumb|300px|right|Do what ya like Calling out to all freewavers around the world (around the world) Freefonix Let's go! Hey babe, won't you stop and stare I got something you don't wanna miss (don't wanna miss) Yeah, I've got a little master plan and it goes a little something like this (Let's go!) I'm gonna do what i like (Do what I like) Do what I like Yeah, that's right Gonna supersize to the supernature Freequalize into the future Are you tired of the same old sound? Does the prepsy style really get you down? It's time to stop and listen One time Hey people now check the programme, Hey people now shake it up and Do what ya like! Freewavers are coming so turn off your TV Do what ya like! You can be anything you wanna BB Do what ya like! (Do what I like!) Do what ya like! (Yeah, do what I like) Ultra-funky, love Freefonix 'Cause you want it, here we go! Na, na , na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Come on now! Na, na , na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Let's go! Hey, are you ready for a little burn, they are twins coming out to play Well, I don't mind, I'm cool, I'm fine, can't believe what I'm about to say 'Cause I do what I like (Do what I like) Do what I like Yeah, that's right Gonna ride the freewave to the future Whatever suits ya, I salute ya! Are you tired of the same around? Do you ever dream about getting out? It's time to stop and listen One time Hey people now check the programme, Hey people now shake it up and Do what ya like! Freewavers are coming so turn off your TV Do what ya like! You can be anything you wanna BB Do what ya like! (Do what I like!) Do what ya like! (Yeah, do what I like) Ultra-funky, love Freefonix 'Cause you want it, here we go! Na, na , na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na Na, na , na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na na, na, na na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na na, na, na na, na, na, na, na Hey people now shake it up and Do what ya like! Freewavers are coming so turn off your TV Do what ya like! You can be anything you wanna BB Do what ya like! Freewavers are coming so turn off your TV Do what ya like! You can be anything you wanna BB Do what ya like! (Do what I like!) Do what ya like! (Yeah, do what I like) Ultra-funky, love Freefonix